1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to drainage for land areas More specifically, this invention relates to a system of drainage from one plastic receptacle, termed xe2x80x9ccatch basin,xe2x80x9d to another catch basin through plastic pipes and to a final drain area such as a lake, river, ditch, etc. This invention can be constructed with some flexibility and is designed to be substantial in construction to eliminate the possibility of corruption (distortion of original size and design) which may occur with some catch basins over time and usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention consists of various plastic parts assembled into a xe2x80x9cbox-likexe2x80x9d catch basin to drain low land areas by gravity through a plastic pipe to a final drain area. It is constructed with a bottom, top (fitted grate), sides and comer pieces into a substantial catch basin to be incorporated into a system of drainage from one catch basin to another by plastic pipes through the proper assembling of various choices of the side pieces in the catch basin chosen according to the slope of the drainage pipe from one catch basin to the other.
The catch basin can be packed and shipped in a small cubic area to be assemble, on site. The catch basin can be constructed in various sizes according to the drainage problem.
This invention has a bottom, a top, four side walls and four corner pieces. The bottom is constructed to bold the comer pieces in each of the four corners, The top is constructed to hold the comer pieces in place in each corner on the top. The top is constructed with a recess to receive a grate fitted to set into the recess. Prior to placing the top on the corner pieces, the selected side walls are placed into the corner pieces which have a groove up and down the corner piece on two sides which holds the side walls in place. The top is fitted over the corner pieces which holds the side walls in place. This unit is placed into the ground, the top to be about one inch below ground level to allow the water to drain into the catch basin through the top and to drain and to exit the catch basin in a plastic drain pipe on the side to another catch basin or to the final drain area.
One aspect of this invention is the flexible construction of the catch basin to arranged into connected catch basins by plastic pipes to drain several low land areas with the placed catch basins and then to a final drain area. One catch basin is to be placed in a low land drain area. The plastic drain pipe will exit a selected side piece with the exiting hole in the top level of the side plate. The drain pipe can be shaped to drain by gravity to the next catch basin into a selected side plate with the hole in the middle or bottom. From this catch basin another side piece can be selected with an exiting hole in the top level, the drain pipe will exit this catch basin and enter the bottom hole in the side plate of another catch basin. From this catch basin the exiting plastic pipe will exit from the top hole in the side wall and go to the final drain area.
Another aspect of the invention is that later additional catch basins can be added and existing catch basins can be modified to receive additional drain pipes coming from catch basins from other low land areas to drain through to the final drain area.